Billions of messages containing information are exchanged between people and computers via networks every day. Messages this numerous can lead to management and scalability issues for individual users and service providers alike. For example, some individual users may become overwhelmed by the vast amount of information available to them on a daily basis, such as through the internet, and choose to avoid certain websites in an attempt to close the pipeline from which the flood of information comes.
Services, however, cannot so easily reduce the amount of information passing through or about them, and can also face unintended consequences if they attempt to do so. For example, such services can be seen as not up to par by users if they fail during exceedingly busy periods or place a cap on the number of users for the service. Alternatively or additionally, the service provider can miss out on an opportunity to gather valuable information from users such as feedback from users about the service or other user insights. In some instances, missing out on important consumer insights can result in a user feeling frustrated and choosing to leave the service provider.